


Blood

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is awoken by a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100, prompt "blood." Not beta'd! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of HP, not me. Not making any money from this!

_Blood._

_There was so much blood._

_It covered her hands as she placed them over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding._

_"No, you can't die," she cried out._

_The blood was everywhere, staining the floor and her hands._

_The blood._

She felt someone shake her awake. "All right?" his deep voice asked.

"Nightmare," she replied to her husband before snuggling into his side.

"It wasn't real, Hermione, we're fine."

"But the blood…"

"I'm alive, Hermione." He took her hand and placed it over his still-beating heart. "I'm here with you."

"Severus," she whispered into the dark, clutching him tightly.


End file.
